


Why Her When you Can Have Me? (Fontcest Oneshot)

by wolfwings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Papyrus, Incest, Jealous Papyrus, M/M, Oneshot, Shy Sans, Sub Sans, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus, afraid sans, kid napping, not so innocent Papyrus, papyrus has secrets, rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwings/pseuds/wolfwings
Summary: Monsters have made it to the surface! Papyrus and Sans are happily living together, until Papyrus notices Sans is getting more friendly with Tories than he likes. He'll have to teach his smaller brother a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! I hope you enjoy~

It was a beautiful day on the surface that morning, birds were singing, Papyrus was cooking, it was on days like this that skeletons like Sans, thought that he should flirt with Toriel. 

Papyrus could hear him from the kitchen as he cooked spaghetti for dinner that night. He could hear Sans telling that strange goat woman, Toriel, those awful pick up lines. He heard every hint, every bit of longing in Sans voice as he talked on the phone. It made Papyrus furious. Why would Sans want someone's ex wife over him, the Great Papyrus? He was the best after all, he was the one who cleaned up after him, cooked for him, hell, he was like a parent to Sans. A parent that didn't want to let go... 

Sans was his, after all, maybe his shorter brother just didn't see that... yet. Papyrus had some planning to do.

(Sans POV) 

 

I hung up the phone, I must have talked with Tori for hours, because I smelled Pap cooking dinner. The scent of noodles, beef, and tomato sauce wafted from the kitchen. Papyrus's cooking had gotten significantly better since they had been on the surface, now that he had actual cooking classes to take, and not a crazy fish warrior.... Putting my hands in my pockets, I made my way to the kitchen, Papyrus was stirring the pasta, humming quietly. He was so happy here... on the surface.... Frisk hadn't even reset.. yet. The kid had told me that they weren't going to reset this time. That they had grown sick of putting everyone through torture, specifically me. Heh, sure. I'm still waiting to wake up at one of my sentry stations in Snowdin again.

Papyrus saw me as I came in, "Oh hello Sans! You were on the phone for hours! Who were you talking to?" He asked in his usual curious and excited voice. 

I shrug slightly, "Eh, I was just talking with Tori. We have a date going on in a few days."

"Oh! That's great Sans! Anyways, I made dinner EXTRA special tonight, Nyeh Heh!" Papyrus said as he piled the spaghetti onto a plate for me, and put it in my hands. 

"Cool bro, what makes it so special this time?" I said as I took a bite. It tastes like normal spaghetti would.. maybe a little sweeter? Papyrus probably used different tomato's for the sauce, then. 

Papyrus winked, "You're silly! I can't tell you what makes it special, it's the secret ingredient!" He pushed me to the table along with my food. "Now eat up! I have a surprise planned for you Sans!" He winked and sat down across from me. As I ate, I noticed that he wasn't eating. Strange, he normally loved to eat his creations. I shrugged it off and continued eating. I didn't see it of course, but Papyrus was watching me closely. 

I'd almost finished the he plate, when my eyes started getting droopy. The room was blurry and things swam in my vision. Yawning, I couldn't help but close my eyes and put my head on the table. Maybe.. just a bit of.... sleep... would...help....

...

...

...

... it was...  
... dark?... 

My eyes snapped open to nothing but pitch black darkness. I felt what seemed like chains on my arms and ankles... The ground was carpeted, the soft fabric felt rough against my bones. I sat up, trying to remember what happened before this.... 

I was with Papyrus. I was eating spaghetti. I was falling asleep..

I shouted, was Papyrus okay? Where was my brother?! I stood up as much as the chains let me and tried to teleport away.. I couldn't. My magic seemed to be restricted. I shouted again, "PAPYRUS! WHERE ARE YOU!?" My voice strained. A whimper came from my throat as I sat down.. 

What seemed to be hours passed, when I heard a door creak open, and a line of light shine into the room. I saw the openers out line... tall..... skeletal... armored... PAPYRUS! I sat up, "Paps Paps! I thought you were gone, come on, help me out of these!" I wriggled in the chains. 

Papyrus chuckled, "Why would I do that, Sans? I m t h e o n e w h o p u t t h e m t h e r e." His voice... his sweet innocent voice... was dark and serious.

I felt chills crawl up my spine at the voice. This... wasn't the Papyrus that I knew. "P-Paps?.." I questioned him. Surely this was a prank... or better yet, a puzzle... "Hey... Paps... stop jokin' around.. L-let me out.." I looked to him with pleading eyes. 

Papyrus shook his head slowly, and stepped into the room slowly. He switched on a light, we were in my room... but it didn't feel like it at all. I felt sick, sick to my non existent stomach.. Papyrus stepped forward, to me. I saw him kneel down infront of my shaking body. He cupped my chin in one of his red gloved hands, and pulled my face towards his, straining the chains, "You. Listen to me, Sans." I only nodded in response, unable to speak, "I'm sorry that I have to do this Sans, but you are not being very safe. Earlier tonight, you were talking with that... woman, Toriel.. though, YOU call her Tori." Papyrus spat out her name like saying it was a sin, "SHE is not good enough for you Sans! Has SHE taken care of you your whole life? Has SHE given you anything that I haven't!" Papyrus was almost yelling. He let go of my chin, it felt bruised and took a deep breath, as if to calm himself. "You belong to me, Sans. To me, and me only."

What even was this? Was this even Paps? Papyrus knew I liked Tori in that way... right?

There was a loud thump noise as Papyrus turned my soul Blue, and I fell to the ground at the sudden increase in gravity. I saw him, pick it up and begin rubbing it with his gloved fingers. It sent waves of pleasure throughout my body, for souls were a monsters most sensitive spot. I cried out, trying to reach for my soul, Papyrus could kill me easily like this, "Paps.. p-please give that back.." I huffed, trying to crawl for it.

The taller one only shook his lead, like a parent would if they were denying something to their child, "No Sans, I have to teach you a lesson.. and I know you won't let me if I didn't... warm you up first." He snickered as the last sentence left his mouth. Oh god. Oh god oh god of god oh god, he was licking my soul with his bright orange tongue, rubbing it softly. The sensation made my body tremble and drool. I don't want his, I say to myself, I don't this at all. "P-Paps, no." he continued anyway, "Paps, I said NO!" I shouted out to him.

The glare he gave me chilled me to the bone. He took a step forward, "Do not-" another step, "yell at-" yet another step closer, he was towering over my small, shaking from, "-ME!" Papyrus picked my up by the collar of my shirt as he yelled in my face. "Maybe your punishment will be more severe now, Sans." he growled, throwing me to the ground again, he still had my soul, rubbing it roughly, making me tremble and drool on the ground. I felt it as my magic started to form in my black shorts, the dark blue glow very visible in the dim lighting.

I whimpered at Papyrus turned me onto my back, and grinded his boot against my crotch, making me hard, "P-paps.. stop.. please.." I said in between moaning involuntarily. He never stopped, he was never going to stop. "Look at you.." he said in a voice that almost sounded like purring, "All horny and ready for me~" he chuckled evilly. "Too bad you won't be getting me anytime soon Sansy~"

I saw him take something out of the inside of his scarf, it looked like three thick black rings... wait, I know what that is.. my eyes widened, "Oh don't be so scared Sans." Paps made a 'tsk tsk' noise and bent down. He pulled my shorts off and out on the cock ring, "I'm not going to let you cum, for a very, very long time Sans. Not today, maybe not even tomorrow." he said in an unnaturally happy voice.

He started to rub my cock, teasing the base and my shaft with those long, elegant fingers of his. I wanted to cum so badly, painful pressure build up in my cock and I whimpered loudly.

Papyrus stood above me, "Oh Sansy~" his voice echoed through my head,

"Tonight is going to be so fun~"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
